turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Henry
Henry is an English male given name and a gender-neutral surname, from the Old French Henri, derived itself from the Germanic name Haimric (German Heinrich), which is a compound of the word elements haim, meaning "home" and ric, meaning "power, ruler". The Spanish version is Enrique, Portuguese is Henrique, Italian is Enrico, and Russian is Genrikh. Harry is an English diminutive of Henry, but also a name in its own right. In the works of Harry Turtledove, Henry may refer to: Characters known only by the name Henry :Henry II of England, a historical monarch who is referenced posthumously in a few Turtledove works :Henry IV of France, a historical monarch who is referenced posthumously in a few Turtledove works :Henry VI of England, a historical monarch whose reign is a partial setting for Opening Atlantis. :Henry VIII of England, a historical monarch posthumously referenced in Ruled Britannia. :Henry IX of Britain, a fictional Monarch of the United Kingdom referenced in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Henry (Worldwar), a minor character in the Worldwar series. Characters with the first name Henry :Henry Barford, a fictional plantation owner in Liberating Atlantis. :Henry T. Casson, a fictional California building magnate in the Southern Victory series. :Henry Clay (Fort Pillow), a minor fictional Union soldier in Fort Pillow. :Henry Dale, a fictional Jamestown settler in "Vilest Beast". :Henry Cabot Lodge, a historical American Senator appearing in American Front. :Henry Cabot Lodge, Jr., a historical American Senator who appears in the Colonization trilogy. :Henry Feet of Clay, a fantasy analog of Henry Clay, posthumously referenced in The War Between the Provinces. :Henry Ford, a historical American car manufacturer who is posthumously referenced in The Gladiator. :Henry Kissinger, living German-born American diplomat, who is obliquely referenced in Homeward Bound. :H.L. Mencken, historical American journalist appearing in "The House That George Built" and referenced in a few other works. :Henry John Temple, 3rd Viscount Palmerston, historical Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, who is referenced in American Front :Henry Pleasants, historical American soldier and engineer, who appears in The Guns of the South. :Puyi, Xuantong Emperor aka Henry Puyi, the last historical Emperor of China, and only historical Emperor of Manchukuo, referenced obliquely in a number of Turtledove works relating to WWII. :Henry Quick, fictional frontiersman who appears in "Trapping Run" in A Different Flesh. :Henry Radcliffe, fictional founder of Atlantis. :Henry Wallace, historical Vice President of the United States, who is referenced in several Turtledove stories. :Henry Welton, historical American soldier who appears in How Few Remain. Characters with the surname Henry or a variant thereof :Marjorie Henry, fictional doctor who appears in Upsetting the Balance. :Sir William Henry, a jokester encountered by Samuel Pepys in "And So To Bed" from A Different Flesh. The administrators of this wiki are uncertain whether he is historical or fictional. Characters with the middle name Henry or a variant thereof :James Henry Ferguson, son of Louise Ferguson in the Supervolcano series. :William Henry Harrison, historical President of the United States referenced in Joe Steele. :Lou Henry Hoover, historical First Lady of the United States appearing in Joe Steele. :Louis Howe, historical political expert referenced in Joe Steele. :Fiorello LaGuardia, historical New York City Mayor appearing in The Victorious Opposition. :William Seward, historical Secretary of State appearing in The Guns of the South. :Philip Sheridan, historical Union General referenced in The Guns of the South. :George Thomas, historical Union General appearing in "Lee at the Alamo". Characters Known As Hank Characters known only by the name Hank: :Hank (Fort Pillow), a Confederate soldier who appears in Fort Pillow. :Hank (Joe Steele), a journalist at the New York Post and minor character in Joe Steele. :Hank (Southern Victory), a doorman and minor character in Southern Victory. Characters whose first name is Hank: :Hank Armstrong, a historical American boxer referenced in Coup d'Etat. :Hank Coomer, a Confederate general and minor character in Return Engagement. :Hank Drucker, an American pilot and minor character in Days of Infamy. :Hank Greenberg, a historical American baseball player, who is referenced in Drive to the East. :Hank Jeter, a fictional physicist POV in "The Irvhank Effect". :Hank McCutcheon, a fictional bomber pilot in Bombs Away. :Hank Meadows, a lamp seller and minor character referenced in The Disunited States of America. :Hank Simmons, a foreman and minor character in Curious Notions. :Hank Tibbs, a Confederate soldier and minor character in Fort Pillow. :Hank Vernon, an engineer and minor character in Tilting the Balance. :Hank Walsh, a sailor and minor character in In at the Death. Characters whose first name is Harry :Bing Crosby, real first name Harry, historical crooner referenced in Down to Earth, "News From the Front", and The Man With the Iron Heart. :Harry Hopkins, historical American politician appearing in Drive to the East. :Hari Seldon, Galactic historian from Isaac Asimov writings, mentioned in Turtledove's crossover story "Trantor Falls". :Harry K. Thaw, historical murderer referenced in "Before the Beginning". :Harry Truman, historical President of the United States who appears in The Man With the Iron Heart, The Hot War, and In at the Death. :Harry Turtledove, the author of most of the stories and novels discussed on this wiki. :Harry L. Turtledove, historical journalist and cousin of the preceding. Characters named Enrique :Enrique, fictional servant and amateur actor in Ruled Britannia. :Enrique Gutierrez, fictional Mexican Army officer and minor character in How Few Remain. Characters named Henri :Henri (In High Places), fictional, posthumously referenced religious prophet in In High Places. :Henri Donnedieu de Vabres, historical French jurist referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Jean-Henri Jusserand, fictional French diplomat with and minor character in The Victorious Opposition. :Philippe Pétain, historical French General appearing in Worldwar, was also known as Henri Philippe Pétain. Characters named Enrico :Enrico Fermi, historical scientist appearing in Worldwar and referenced in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). Characters named '''Heinrich' :Heinrich (Supervolcano), fictional geologist and minor character in Eruption. :Heinrich Gimpel, a central POV character in In the Presence of Mine Enemies :Heinrich Himmler, historical Nazi figuring in many Turtledove works. :Heinrich Jäger, a fictional German soldier and POV in Worldwar. Characters named Genrikh :Genrikh Yagoda, historical NKVD head referenced in Joe Steele. Characters named Henderson, and other patronymics of Henry :Henderson V. FitzBelmont, fictional physicist appearing in Southern Victory. :Thomas Henderson, historical Confederate officer appearing in Fort Pillow. :Hendrickson, US Army Major and minor character in In at the Death. Characters named Harris or Harrison, patronymics of Harry :Arthur Harris, 1st Baronet, historical Royal Air Force Marshal referenced in Joe Steele. :Bucky Harris, historical baseballer referenced in Joe Steele. :Edward Harris, historical ornithologist appearing in "Audubon in Atlantis". :James Alpheus Skidmore Harris, historical Confederate officer appearing in How Few Remain. :Morrie Harris, fictional secret agent in "Must and Shall". :Benjamin Harrison, historical President of the United States referenced obliquely in How Few Remain. :Matt Harrison, fictional United States Army personnel in The Hot War. :William Henry Harrison, historical President of the United States referenced in Joe Steele. :Harris Moffatt I, II, III, and IV, set of same-named fictional characters in "Vilcabamba". :Harrison Smedley, fictional character in "Reincarnation". Geography and objects named Henry :Heinrich's Hofbrau and Sushi Bar, fictional restaurant in Supervolcano. :Henry River, a fictional Detinan river in The War Between the Provinces. :Martini-Henry, a historical British model of rifle used in How Few Remain :Vauxhall Prince Henry, a historical model of American motor vehicle, referenced in The Great War trilogy. Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation